princesstutufandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Tutu
Princess Tutu (プリンセスチュチュ Purinsesu Chuchu) is Duck's alter ego. Unlike Duck, Tutu is a very graceful and elegant ballerina. Her mission is to find and return the missing pieces of Mytho's heart. History In The Prince and the Raven, Tutu was a minor character that confessed her love to the Prince—which, because of a curse, caused her to turn into a speck of light and vanish. Still in love with Mytho, her quest is to gather the pieces of his missing heart and return them to him. Hidden in the hearts of the residents of Gold Crown Town, Tutu can retrieve Mytho's heart shards by dancing with them and helping them to realize their true feelings. However, Tutu's curse still haunts her, so as much as she encourages others to be true to their hearts, she's unable to speak her own true feelings for Mytho aloud. In Duck's eyes, Princess Tutu is everything she is not. She's poised, graceful, an elegant and skilled dancer, and all-around nearly perfect. Duck often struggles with comparing herself to her alter-ego, unsure if Tutu is really her, or simply the character from the story somehow working through her. Also, while restoring Mytho's heart means he can feel joy and love, it also means he can feel sadness and pain, which causes Duck to doubt if her actions are truly helping him. Because of this, she actually has quite a bit of angst throughout the show—but she pushes forward, hoping that in the end, she'll be able to see Mytho smile. Appearance Duck takes on a drastic change in both appearance and wardrobe upon transforming into Princess Tutu. Her long braid, freckles, and layered hair strands disappear, and her height increases slightly. However, she still retains her red-orange hair and blue eyes, including the large strand of hair resembling the feather that she has on her dead in her duck form. Her outfit seems to be inspired from Odette's costume in Swan Lake as the dress is white and white feathers circle Princess Tutu's hair. She also wears a small gold crown on the top of her head, pink pointe shoes, and a pink tutu underneath her white dress. The outfit seems to be renewed with each transformation, seen when, despite having her outfit ripped by the Ghost Knight in Episode 18, upon transforming again later it is like new with no rips or marks. It seems that those who do not have a direct role in the story are unable to see her true form. This phenomenon is demonstrated both when she rescued Mytho from falling from his dorm widow due to the effecte of the Raven's blood in his system and when she saves Fakir from the Book Men. All who witnessed her saw a large, glowing swan in her place. See also *Duck Gallery princesstutu.png tutu.jpg Princess_Tutu_TV_Tropes_character_sheet.jpg Tutu Pendant2.jpg 1319981-tutuvc large.jpg Ep1.jpg Ep2.jpg Ep3.jpg Now and Forever.jpg Princess Tutu TV Tropes character sheet.jpg tumblr_lxtjieIdxD1qmovjio1_250.gif|link=Princess Tutu Tumblr mgfsivhvsM1r717c6o10 r1 250.gif|link=Princess Tutu Tumblr mgfsivhvsM1r717c6o9 r1 250.gif|link=Princess Tutu Tumblr mgfsivhvsM1r717c6o8 r1 250.gif|link=Princess Tutu Tumblr mgfsivhvsM1r717c6o3 250.gif|link=Princess Tutu Tumblr mgfsivhvsM1r717c6o2 250-1.gif|link=Princess Tutu Category:Characters Category:Females